Scary.3x3: 3 : the final Resurrection
The murder and the police are still doing this, why these "Sonic.exe", because they were unknowingly started less than a year. The first murderer, but I think this is a killer killer - or at least some people think it is a murder. The body of a victim who died or disappeared. One or two things are for sure. All the victims of the so-called "Sonic.exe" game and computer data seem to have been burned or destroyed. Now, we haven't found such a link or a trace of why... Well, a policeman is murdered, no more than a true understanding. His name is Derek Green, a good detective. Big sister is mainly because it has been working with Chelsea. "Sonic.exe" has been assigned to investigate the murder. When I learned about the president. They are all dead bodies. Usually, when we are investigating his apartment, I saw that Zhou Boys don't know who it is... no matter what I want? Derek's diary knows if they should help him. She did not return home. This diary records everything that Derek found in his investigation. My God, he revoked the police chief, who seems to be related to these things, and wrote a lot of things, especially after writing. Related. What kind of murder... At least I hope that I can do something, he wrote... Derek At 7:30 pm on September 15, 2011 I need! The gift that my sister Chelsea Diary will use. In another survey, this will definitely come in handy. Oh, my name, I forgot to tell you, support a pair of Derek green... Wow, I know if this is true. I am writing this article and I hope it will be a better time. If anything happens, I will tell you anyway. October 24, 2011, 11:22 PM Hello, wow, a very interesting way to play. Our boss, a rigid suburban place, we need to check. Wow, I have been in it for a long time, because it will be interesting, Chelsea's murder has been being dealt with. Now we are moving towards the truck going home. 2:30 pm Jesus is in the house... I don't seem to have happened. He opened his mouth and tried to pull things and tear the prey. I am a normal person and will not do this, I have seen the complex alotta, killing does not work, but it is very strange. It appears at the crime scene and it is the two children. Her parents found her body calling us this morning. This is "1", according to a strange little chest, like some serious injuries and stereotypes. A possible clue to Chelsea, she found murder. She told the victims of severe blows that burned computers and computers. He did it, or our research station committed suicide to destroy the son's body computer: Chelsea and I have a theory. 6:10 PM Well, these people report from their tests. They said that the computer was destroyed from domestic capital and told us. I will erase everything that your child's computer is completely destroyed and will be a basic computer. "Sonic.exe said: "Some of the data from the computer game is called, which seems to be the only thing still on the computer. November 11, 2011 at 4:30 pm In the last few weeks, several murders have been committed in the same way, in the body of the mouth, and the computer has been destroyed. More importantly, if the recent killing is carefully cut off, the victim's torn body from her murderer appears to be less "chaotic." This is the victim's chest numbered "2", "3", "4", "5" and "6", which are intended to be cut for development. Everyone seems to be a killer track. 8:30 PM We have some previous data solutions that make Chelsea really weird, but they are all in the same game, every time I see, I have dinner, and try to destroy two murder victim computers.... Named "Sonic.exe"... Chelsea Hedgehog video game reminds me to play some old Sonic. We always play the game Sonic Khmer bat is used to remember the favorite hero. I have always liked to play with carriers. But... this is why all these things have nothing to do with the game, Sonic, you will become a fan of the game is a game... December 2, 2011, 2:45 pm There was also a big surprise in another murder case. But now with Chelsea, I agree with this killing game. Maybe the murderer used his business card? As long as the Defense-In-Commander Chief Survey insists on the murder of a simple video game. As for him, don’t worry about us. Chelsea I saw him, he said, she said. I do not blame him? Who really care for himself. Stealing the Devil and eternal damnation, as the power of their innocent souls who work with people's feelings. At 17:42 on December 14, 2011 Chelsea recently, this is very strange. Her quiet time and will return to her room, and it seemed to go home. I want to learn more about this decision as well. So I give you me, they have not previously announced, you clues that can help us, you and I are effective. After all, we are a team of. 14:00, December 19, 2011, Chelsea does not work with me. She became a little worried about her. She had to accept this uncomfortable felt, was a very strange experience. I maybe he is afraid of battle, maybe my boss, I respond, I do not know, know. I can do this. Recently, he saw all his people to worship him. There are some today. They referred to themselves as the "X". My children will face a vow ... December 24, 2011 at 9:30 pm I almost Christmas time, although I do not know whether they should be held. Chelsea was locked in her room on a daily basis for almost opened. Chelsea, I can see everything no matter what you think I did not respond to me ... I hope my learning. Obviously Sonic.exe players will have to look down the killer. Keep track of their game, then the number is written on their chest number of deaths will be a killer. Factors soul sucked out. But those close to the victims and? ... Wait a minute, I remember ... A few days later, the Blues found a new game store. Back in his room ...... Chelsea ...... I ...... God! 12:32 pm (Writing, here is a little wet, there are tears, tears, tears) Why is it so ... ... My God ...... Chelsea is a great game ... December 25, 2011 4:50 pm Why me, God will help us move to Chelsea, who returned from the station? Why do you hide a killer to find your way, you do not, nobody fried ... This is why I have to find out, but to keep it from her computer. What is it you want to me. They have a gun if you do not want or need to be destroyed ... the game is still here, so I think I know, there is nothing in this game ... and the needs of the actual disk. I found out her sister, in the wake of weather ... I have a few days ...... when I pay the heavy price he will be ready for the Chelsea will certainly do not believe in this possible is what they did. 28 December 2011 4:50 pm I came back from the funeral. God hath made me confused. Fortunately, the boss is on my side. He took me and Chelsea supporters. I am able to support my case, I'm happy. A woman came to my funeral party. . Her name Goldman Sachs "X" represents the incense to kill me, I'm sorry my wedding loss a year who have done some strange religion legendary "X", will be expected. you do not say? In any case, "X," he said almost in the near future, this is the "X" boy in the whole world, she ended the conversation there will bring more good things. It's a crazy woman. X anyway, wow, this murderer of worship and the public is no more the case of the "X" is one influence on people who do crazy things. On January 2, 2012 2:20 pm Another murder. Like Jesus, 22, who was never at ease with this person! How to escape from it is easy for those who are trying to achieve, what did not kill everyone They know I see Chelsea. She accepted what I know. I will, maybe I will find clues to her room to turn. 5:30 pm Well, regardless of Chelsea, who had to find me a good clue. The computer is not completely broken. In fact, he will be their seems to be a mistake a few times, but it works surprisingly. I was surprised to see that night. You lose a person, you love your side, but you can not ignore the important details. Anyway, I checked her Sonic.exe game icon on the desktop. Chelsea, my God, what happened? I do not think this is very important. What is really important, I found her note. If you are afraid of Chelsea. Kim is not the fear of her game. in fact, 3:30 pm Another murder. X Group No. 24. . It looks like public bonds. Their permission? They're loose, I do not understand what the killer Waiting ....... And an "X" if you want to freak killer This interpreter. From the beginning of time. . This is more radical in order to collect a murder case. This cult of murder, I began to occur a lot of characters in the "X" ...... Who's why we give them the respect, with Chelsea's comments, I have seen seem to agree. Obviously this game is related to the X Sonic.exe game did not grab you "Hey, this game like me! I am sure you will kill him!"? X is doing something real here, some things that are totally false. 6:30 pm Incredible! Not long ago, the chief of police came to my apartment. My investigation and lots of them, I said. I say it is, what the hell? ! I almost told him I was still close to a lot of this evidence and see! In addition to the event, and then Chelsea. Expected exit legend. Anyway, for me, I want to solve this case, there are some stupid, and it will not stop. Why do I see this man I think is really X! 17:00 2012 at February 8 More murder, we have now reached 28 people. Tell the boss often scorpion, behind this murder are all smart people, ငါ့ကိုငါ contacts. I can not really blame him. X is 28, but he will not be lucky to escape, I do not want to admit it, but I have to pay arrears. Anyway, I was assigned to watch Chelsea and her secret agent Sonic plushie corners before the attack is very strange and interesting comments ... Apartments ...... I have never seen the Sonic toy. Then my sister, rationality is no doubt. She can not always understand what is broken on the X or Blues coach noticed ...... can not kill me. They do not believe me, I know. Nobody will. If you think of your body I will resolve these problems. 8:30 pm Skype for a friend to send someone on my request. Cole asked himself. He can help me to solve this case, but if I can trust him. I do not have no choice. I am willing to do anything to end this. In any case, my first computer in the game, nine years old, all the information to verify identity "Why Sonic.exe should start" the murder victim's file. Later tonight, I'll go to the station for a brief visit. 11:45 pm Jesus, this is a close call. As long as the machine. Defense with the Defense, I have been able to capture all the files and ran. He picked up something from my office, and what you will do what I asked you at the station, but I lie I told, he decided to take a break. Fortunately, he who believes in me, but it did not sound like nothing special, believe me, he said to me. Cole is the same with me, no matter what the documents asked. Their souls are dead, all of them as if they were brought in. "" Count. In one way or other personal computer's hard disk Sonic.exe installing the victims and all the people in to destroy: I was told the same event-driven Cole. All Sonic.exe installed computers and their prey, why I do not like the boy, Cole said ... X is involved in worship. They can easily steal their prey, and its members appear on the game disc random places because it is to keep it hidden until someone. Game store, eBay, Craigslist black market these stores, including shopping and a bit odd but seemingly harmless: there is nothing that you can be placed at random. When you find a potential victim cycle path you have to start again, until he or she Sonic.exe game, became the owner of a new member of the xtreme groups X, is to kill them and steal the game discs. Why I asked the extremist organizations Cole. I am an integral part of this, asshole, "X" will do everything possible to help, he said, the ministry has a radical image. Briefly, they are willing to become her crutches, and even better ... X X, they know what is right, why watch The game of course, standing in the hallway, such a range comes with my level of weak echo and piano ball, "Let's play", watching a good song called the title of the beginning. I entered the dark hall. Of course, let me have a lot of twisted versions, confusing introduced as long as you go through the glass. They turn red and his eyes are full of red hair until he bleeds. Red red marks obscured the reflection, as if to smile again, the most sacred, bleeding and hitting his face. I feel the flow of spring in the blood is extraordinary. The music stopped, and the darkness and darkness to go through were the latest in fear of an empty hallway in my abdomen. And next to the shadow of the other side. He stopped on the right and showed his strange, bloody reflection. Then laugh. My real shadow ... what kind of game, bleeding slowly smiling at my own reflection, Then Sonic was on his face, his eyes were red, eyes were red and tears ... She smiled. Next, the screen is black. Notice will be displayed on the screen. "I am not in your heart other than people, the most important thing is to really care." When you came back to my Sonic, I laughed, then sat down on the floor like a child with a half step smile, and he plunged straight into the black pixel with a loud screaming screen! Common! I still ... I still laugh in my gut. "You are better than anyone Derek" ... what the hell is it? How do you know this game! It does not mean anything, It brought me back to the main menu. Personal shadow, because the other scene, I didn't know about it, I, I saw it on the TV screen. I headache a lot about this Chelsea ... I'll have to turn off the game obsessed with computer games? Some people are now open extremists, used as an excuse to kill I do not understand. This is the reason! Who is X X! Who is X! ? ! ... ..Sonic? March 2, 2012 at 4:30 pm I came to the conclusion. Obviously, X is not an ordinary person. Actually, I don't think it's a person, a farmer and Cole, who filled me. In fact, all the problems with "X" in the game are called "Sonic.exe". Cole recently called me to start the game, located at Sonic.exe. The answer is X, I asked him what, I feel very uncomfortable ... Dragon Sonic.exe. Dragon is a dragon in a horror movie or video game, you see. This is clearly not just a dragon. Cole told X and the prison was supernatural. How crazy are you! But this is the truth. It must be so. We cannot do the same thing in the world, because all X information is controlled, we cannot enter. So some time ago, someone was working as an X window in the world, and I created a game disc. Therefore, the size of X- is played in front of anyone in the chair. Physically, but don't get too close! By having someone, X, and his representative call and open the window for a tough sports meeting, he succeeded in getting people out of the world, when Sonic X allowed them to sent in a short time. Always trouble. This is how he can easily kill people. No soul opens the body, returns to your computer, then at the computer, finds out that he is returning from his point of view. A person who has almost every soul can catch up. If I tell you this question, I don't believe they have it, but now I believe it long ago. Cole so far, everything is true, he said, now I will become, this data is written for me useful, everything will be added. 6:30 pm Cole said he had to leave If she was arrested and talked to me, they would be in trouble, but I was asked to write any potential victim, but until recently, it would not send my Skype more, he said. Name it once. I also have concerns. Extreme doubts. April 22, 2012, 4:30 pm In 29 murders, but what Cole said. I participated in extremist organization members, as well as anyone who could escape. Now, I can't believe anyone. Usually, so no one can see me, I want to live in my apartment. One person was killed, this time a middle-aged man named Paul. He is paranoid about the outside world, nothing will harm our poor children. Clearly, he is very wise, he is always Dr. Egman Sonic Adventure 2 August 12, 2012 There are two other murders, 30 and 31 respectively. From his sick friend Kyle. Another person called a few weeks before the suicide. Not surprisingly, they all began to play the first game in front of him, and Kyle and X Tom passed. Kyle X tried to fight against the devil and an amazing, but he obviously can not compare. Although I have tried to warn the Tom Tom Kyle, this game was played. X complex Poor Tom's mind will no longer allow others to use this as an advantage to him, the reason for his best friend's curiosity and to help, and we need to believe. Tom saved himself from the X and tried but failed to commit suicide by hanging. Very cruel and crazy X- faces are not only dangerous, but powerful. All this is part of the game, doing a terrible thing! X dragon ... you ... you are and why they are doing this! According to you, what you do not want to! August 24, 2012, More Game Play. Lee's step is really strange. She is an old and looks like a desolate city. A dull sky, dark clouds. Everything ... No music dull and futile. The strange thing is how she smiles at ... maybe she found something good? No, this is not the case. After she reached the level I ran over and sharded. There Sonic ...... X ...... ... She smiled and she smiled. Then another message. "I saw Derek, he became a bad guy" And other ... "When I think ... I will be very kind." Next, the X enthusiastically showed off, and smiled at her. She is now the Chief of Defense: Her eyes are different, and the darkness in her tray. X gently put her hand on her head ... "I really love Derek is a human." "So much fun Playing ..." "Actually ... I think you can say ..." As if he did not feel any pain and violent madman's neck, smiling, building, close-up, X, said, still smiling. "... They are the ultimate toys." I almost said. The main menu on the television shows the dark conditions and Sally. She still can not be happy smiles. 8:30 pm Cole, who he called me. He is a random X is said to set them in each game, which will become the voice of their favorite characters, EXE, or at least become a slave to fear a sound This is a game where the characters play roles. So what kind of humans are showing us ... and on ... God ... no ... no! I will not do this! X, you want to see her injuries will play the game! Mother! For more information on the X information, read on August 25, 2012. Global X "guardians." They are the seven basic human emotions of themselves through the EXE extension capabilities are a powerful combination. Guardian has an emotional and brand name. Sorry Gekido - - Angry Kirai - Kofuku happiness, fear and Kyofu Yukubo hate - Desire Aishu Prayer - Kito X maintained in order to his world and the causes of suffering in the world. This is our existence. They manipulate their emotions, you can steal more things. The rage of the example, you might complicate Gekido your desires, with violence and Yukubo spirit and reality and to manipulate other people. In addition, Cole humans, so we are planning to swim the world as well, we will be completely and permanently assigned X from X may be combined with the reality, But how you do this kind of action is complete! Cole believes religion and think about how to do this. However, their efforts have not been successful so far. Obviously, the Creator's source of knowledge, and they have bought a computer disk, others are not. Why would we are one, Cole asked. I do not know what forced me to ask, but I will not take effect immediately. God ... Poor Kohl Dear X also seems to be a member of the extremist organization. They said he was lucky to find him here, but try to reach her first X, at least until now, the windows open to fill the X's world does not like him to stop extremism. However, the information about the program X and can tell me how to stop him and kill him. X is a track I know the best way to remove the disk. This is the only viable way, the world will disappear. It will not affect our martyrs. There is a small disk. I need to be ready to return I see this and I want to try to end this madness. This is all the game pieces, game rules, we are in a bigger game, a well-designed and complex dragon design! Your best friend will be blocked. Good bye and good luck. Green Chamber of Commerce Derek dating ...... Date Today's his birthday three weeks ago, wrote this article. Now dead. His manners to know why I was terrible event. I have this stupid ... I'm hot part of my friend, but I always think we should not interfere with the search for a reason. Derek, I tried to battle boring. I have three weeks, Derek did not receive, but I received an email yesterday called Cole. Bob Richardson's stringent requirements. My name is ... Before September 13, I did not click on that video tape receive an email. I clicked. The contents of this video tape ...... (Two men recorded the start, when they dragged him into the room, shouting with a hollow) Derek: You call me crazy fans, so fuck you (When he walks into a room, I heard the sound of high heels) Shannon Goldman: Mr. Green, a Christian and you take what you will do what Satanists Derek: Goldman Sachs! Combat (listen) (Closer to the sound with the high heels Derek Goldman) Goldman Sachs: Why did you deny X Derek? The individuals who want to work, just like our world interesting and you want to understand what. Derek :( secretly) happy? (Loud). I am very happy to put them into the small things. Steal your soul! Our planet is not a director, his TOYBOX! Goldman Sachs :( cold green), 'This is your decision, Mr. X is not a place where you want to humanity. He shows us his earthly paradise. The poor and the happiness of mankind, we have been defiled living on a planet, are expected to show a saint. In fact, Goldman Sachs and others, love planet, struggling :( Derek! X are concerned, all of us in the world X. toys! So you do not think! Nothing but a prison! Goldman unexpectedly :() you do not know what anger is not fair! Derek: Obviously more than you! (Derek) to listen to the voices on the ground I know I want to get rid of the human, in my foolishness like this planet never - Goldman Sachs, because: (a) ...... X quietly mad, his most faithful chose me! All these things can come to you X obligations after that I finally, finally, I can not humble quiet! You are good for everyone, and if you have to come with me! Derek, I know, no matter what, you can stop, no matter how) :( laugh quite a chuckle. Once and for all. Goldman: What do you have me now, do not think Derek :() to come up with something out of his coat! (Hard to recommend deep breathing life) Cole is the only way to collect more souls! Our world, X told me no! (Listen to the noise, do not listen to the silence) (Goldman Sachs began to laugh) Goldman Sachs: Cole Tell your rights? ha! A clever boy, but it is often the wrong information about their talent. Derek: What? And you, what do you mean Goldman Sachs: very easy. (Goldman Sachs, then high heels across the room), a computer system or the X disk and a pair unless you can enter our world. However, I know Mr. Green was curious (Goldman Sachs, the sound of his pocket) Goldman: Especially in the original days, no matter how you think, Derek did :() N ...... ...... ...... impossible! Goldman: I will fill the great theory, but I know it's your last one concerns detective. (CD drive and listen to the voice of the disk) Derek :( violent struggle slogan), listen NOO! Let me go! ! If you can not do that! (In his own voice, slightly malformed rotten cry for Derek heard a strange supernatural voice entered the couple's room) X: Hey, Derek ...... Derek: NOOO !!! for real! X :( ready to say more clearly) the first two Became more serious, Derek, Sonic.exe fasting, as are laughing, crying out loud, fast reverse playback, and voice distortion Adjust (trunk cry loud trumpet, among the rest, and then I have in the past) because the sound with the fastest economic growth and large-scale break -PACE tricks (End of tape) ... I feel so helpless hearing There's nothing I can do...... After all, I am a useless However, one day, someone in a certain place can stop this situation, I hope not. I will win this must believe in the opportunity, I hope... ...... No, if there is no hope, because... No chance .... ... Sonic.exe game wins. Thanks J.C. Dog ah, hey, here I Sonic.exe 2, I urge to be Creepypasta recovery, following on the Wiki pages (Wiki) Trollpasta dog Creepypasta appeal can be removed. Anyone can then Sonic.exe fans do not want to play. The subsequent failure can not be justified on the audience when I read the first line of the film artist pasta noodles Sonic.exe subsequent work, and why they never will understand my last job Sonic.exe. Why will not you understand my thoughts. This will be removed from the audience everywhere, but then, back to you and ask you for Sonic.exe I tried to follow me on my noodles fans do not deserve to be called Trollpasta. Please bring SONIC.EXE 2. Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Sonic